I'm too sexy
by Hunneybee
Summary: Neil finds his 'perfect' song!


Hey guys!!! It's me, Hunneybee... lol Hahahahaha I think I kinda just rhymed back there!!! Ok well this is my first fic EVER so be gentle m'k?? Yeah so this first one-shot has kinda been floating around my head for the past couple of days... So hope you enjoy!!! ;)

DISCLAIMERS: Yeah, right!!!! Like I would EVER own COTT!!!! Nope it's all Brad Goodchild's thoughts...hmmm and his awesome teams'!!! Oh and I soo totally don't own the song 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred lol (strange name (';') )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm hmm hmm... Uh... Hmmm. No that's not right, now how does it go again?" The blonde boy sighed as he tried to remember the tune that he had heard just the other day, but of course being Neil, he had promptly forgotten the songs tune and lyrics.

"Ugh this is USLESS!!!" Neil whined in frustration walking down the stairs of the Brownstone heading for the kitchen.

"Good morning compadres!" The airy greeting was met by two disgruntled "Hmphs" issuing from Archie and Atlanta. Two barely audible "Hi's", Herry and Odie, and two sunny "Good morning Neil" greetings came from Jay and Theresa.

"Yeish, what's their problem this morning?" Neil jerked a thumb in the direction of Archie and Atlanta, who were both paler than usual, and puffy eyed.

Theresa giggled "They had an all-night video game marathon, and are tryin' to function on about an hours sleep!"

Atlanta glared at Archie "Well if SOMEONE just admitted that I'm better than him at video games, then we wouldn't have stayed up all night!"

The purple haired teen stared tiredly at the pretty little redhead "Don't start this again 'Lannie, 'k? I'm too tired to argue with you, besides we argued the whole of last night!"

"Wow, I'm surprised Athena didn't send you guys off to bed after 11 o'clock!" The young descendant of Odysseus looked up from his laptop screen giving his two friends a disbelieving stare.

"Ahem..."  
"Yeah... about that" Both teens shifted guiltily in their seats, flushing slightly. Jay gave them both a look that clearly stated that he wanted the truth out of them.

"Uh wellll actually she DID make us go to our rooms..." Archie began  
"But, well, we kinda snuck out after she fell asleep, 'cuz we, ya know, had to see who was better!" Atlanta finished her explanation with a bright smile.

Silence reigned in the kitchen for a couple of seconds, before the rest of the young hero's burst into laughter. Atlanta and Archie glared at their team-mates and supposed friends.

"And just why are you laughing at us?" Atlanta sniffed, trying for an air of disdain, and only earning more laughter from the other teens.

Theresa was the first to control her giggles so she replied for the others "You two are sooo oblivious!!! A pink elephant could walk right through this kitchen with the words 'I love you' written on it's sides and you still wouldn't get it!"

This statement earned the pretty strawberry blonde and her male companions twin death glares, owing to the fact that both the Warrior and the Huntress believed that their respective friends were going to give their secret away. Archie and Atlanta glanced at one another before quickly turning away blushing madly.

"Yeah, well, why are you and Jay so chipper this morning?" Archie smirked thinking quickly on his feet, and realising that he could divert the attention off of Atlanta and himself.

Jay stopped laughing and gave Archie a wary look "What are you talking about, Arch?" He glanced sideways to see Theresa staring blankly at Archie and Atlanta, who was snickering quietly in her hand, trying to figure out what Archie was going on about.

Archie gave a malicious smile and replied "Hmmm well you see, you're both really HAPPY..." He drew out the word, putting great emphasise on it. "...and the rest of us were wanting to know the reason as to why."

"Yeah, have you two secretly been sneaking off together while the rest of us are doing our own things?" Atlanta gave a delighted grin, seeing as how now it was Jay and Theresa who were blushing furiously, tripping and stumbling over their words to deny the accusations.

Herry looked up in interest from his breakfast, but before he could open his mouth to have his say on what he thought, a loud girlish squeal echoed through the Brownstone making all it's inhabitants freeze for a moment, only to relax a second later when they recognized the high-pitched sound.

"Gods Neil! You scream more like a girl than Atlanta does!" Archie commented sarcastically to the narcissistic boy.

Neil smirked at Archie "Yeah, and you would know wouldn't you?" he replied insinuatingly, taking much delight from Archie's red hued features to Atlanta's stunned and confused ones.

"Huh? Neil what ar-..." Atlanta was rudely interrupted by Neil, "Shush!!" He missed the lethal glare, and swung fist (by, luckily, bending down to admire his reflection on the counter top), that Atlanta sent his way. "I just found my perfect song!"

Odie groaned while Jay sighed and looked at Neil patiently, secretly relieved that the conversation topic was no longer focused on Theresa and him anymore, "Okay Neil, what song is the 'perfect' one this time?" Jay smiled slightly as he caught sight of Theresa sitting by the counter watching Neil with an indulgent expression.

'She is so sweet in the way that she is never bitchy to anyone, even Neil, and when he becomes too much to handle, she's the one to calm everyone down and remind us that Neil's a part of the team too.' He thought

Atlanta huffed "Neil, do we have to wait much longer? I want to get to school early today to do some research!"

"Okay, okay, I just have to find the song... geeze you're impatient! But then who wouldn't be? This song totally defines me!! AHHAHAHA" (AN/ I love Neil's signature laugh!!!) Neil put the stereo on and the intro music started up.

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

* * *

"What the fuck is _this_?!?!" Archie grumbled, earning a scowl and slap on the arm from Theresa at his language.

"Oh. My. Gods!!!" Atlanta said in horror. "Where did Neil even find this song?? It's sooo old!!"  
"Hmph! I agree with Neil," Everyone (including Neil) turned to look at Jay in absolute shock. ", the song is totally him!" Archie smirked at the Greek boy.

"Yeah, it's really vain and self-obsessive!" He snorted

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts _

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

* * *

Neil started to strut along the foyer of the Brownstone, pretending that he really was on a ramp with millions of adoring fans. He paused by Atlanta, posing and pouting, and when he caught Atlanta staring in disbelief at him, he winked at her.

"Grrrrr... Let me go! I will kick his ass!!" Atlanta snarled, struggling to shake a laughing Herry and Archie off of her.

* * *

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk _

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

* * *

After much laughter, screams of fury (and of terror) and loads of negotiations, the hero's were ready to go to school and finally made it to Olympia High without any more major delays.

By the end of their day, all six teens were exhausted, they had to listen to Neil's stupid song the whole day, because just his luck, every radio station that he tuned in to just 'happened' to be playing that song.

"Wow! Today must be my lucky day or something, because I haven't heard that song for ages, and now I'm hearing it all the time!" Neil had grinned enthusiastically.

Even Theresa had started to feel a little frazzled. "I swear, if I hear that song one more time I think I'm gonna break whatever's playing it!"

And now they were waiting for Neil to get out of school so that they could go home and rest, for Ares had put all of them through a rigorous training session.

"Hey you guys!!" they all glanced up as they saw Neil walking over to them. "You will never believe my great luck!"

"What, did you discover that you're really not that good-looking and wanted to apologise to us all for what you've put us through in these past few months?" Archie asked sarcastically incredibly moody from lack of sleep and a pounding headache caused by Neil's 'stupid song'.

"What? No, why would I ever do such a thing like that?" Neil stared at the purple-mohawked boy in utter confusion.

Theresa sighed edgily "Never mind Neil, what did you want to tell us?" She was trying to be as civil as possible under the circumstances.

Neil stared blankly at Theresa for a minute, before his face lightened up. "Listen to the ring tone that I just got on my phone!" He whipped his phone out of his pocket with glee.

Theresa felt a cold premonition climb up her spine, and she did not need clairvoyance to realise what Neil's ring tone was going to be...

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

* * *

The entire gang groaned as they heard the all-too-familiar sounds of the song coming through Neil's phone.

"How cool is that guys. Guys...?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heya!!! Yeah I know... Totally random... but hey, I couldn't think of anything else to put down as my first fic, and this one has been taunting me for days now!!!lol

I also just wanna thank my brother, who read over my story and helped me sift through the ideas that I came up with sooo... thanks brat!!! lol(and to my uncle, who read through this and actually gave me the confidence to post this!!!)

Hmmmm... I was kinda thinking 'bout making this into a kinda series, but I want to know what you guys think first...  
So remember to R&R! lol well hope you guys enjoyed it!!!  
Luv Hunney


End file.
